


you want to be friends forever? (i can think of something better)

by ellalopez



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, F/F, Fluff, dianetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellalopez/pseuds/ellalopez
Summary: when jake and amy pass over the babysitting duties to rosa and gina, it starts a night of never-ending fun (or so they say).(you'll be surprised how much you learn about someone when you've been tied up together.)





	you want to be friends forever? (i can think of something better)

**Author's Note:**

> people asked for a fic based off of gina and rosa babysitting cagney and lacey so... i delivered! don't forget to leave feedback, you know i love it ;)

**“I'M**  going to kill you both in your sleep!” Rosa screeches, her arms uselessly tugging at the skipping ropes wrapped around her. Since screaming didn’t stop the twin girls from continuing to tease her and Gina, Rosa’s resorted to verbal threats, and Gina looks back at her, a ghost of a smile on her lips. After a while, Cagney and Lacey get bored and run out of the room, giggling away, despite Rosa’s protests.

“I can’t believe I let Jake and Amy talk me into this.” Rosa fumes, her arms crossed the best she can. She sinks lower in her chair, and Gina snorts, the situation barely fazing her.

“What, like you wouldn’t pay to be tied up with Gina Linetti?”

“If I could, I’d bash a pillow over your head right now.” Rosa tries to keep her voice firm, the flirtatious comments between them starting to get to her. Something about Gina made it harder for her to get her emotions in check- maybe it was how effortlessly beautiful she was, how she had the same ‘I don’t care’ attitude as she did- Rosa still couldn’t figure it out.

“So, Rosie, what’d they offer you, anyway? Amy said she’d pay for my data this month.” Gina smirks, leaning back slightly so her chair bumps Rosa’s.

“You’re quite the negotiator,” Rosa replies, avoiding her question. Truth was, Jake just texted her the details and let her know Gina was going to be there, and she agreed soon after. Rosa hated to admit it, but she was drawn to her- their relationship always flickered back and forth between friends or something more, and ever since their moment in Babylon, Rosa lost all sense of certainty.

_Muttering to herself about how garbage the bathrooms are on their floor, Rosa walks through the Babylon entrance, not noticing the woman lying on the beanbag chair she bought, auburn hair sprawled out around her. Dropping the magazine she’s reading, Gina’s face lights up at the sight of the detective._

_“Rosie! Hey girl!”_

_“Hey, G. Could you wait outside for a bit? I need to uh, use Babylon-” Rosa shifts her eyes down to the floor, embarrassed (even though this was her bathroom to begin with), and Gina pouts at her._

_“Ruining my me time, huh?” She’s grinning though, and with a gentle brush to Rosa’s shoulder, she turns to leave. Just as Rosa’s about to shut the door, Gina holds it open, grabbing Rosa’s hand. Wordlessly, she kisses Rosa on the cheek, leaving the faintest lipstick mark, and she’s gone._

_Rosa sits in Babylon for a long time._

“I _am_ the ultimate human/genius, after all. God, Rosie, you’re doing terrible things for my ego.” Gina says, snapping Rosa back to reality. Just as she’s about to retort with a comeback, the doorbell rings, and Cagney and Lacey shriek in delight, going to unlock it.

“Check if it’s a stranger first!” Rosa yells weakly, being drowned out by the squeals as the twins jump into their father’s arms. Terry kisses them both on the crowns of their heads, and he puts them down slowly, an eyebrow raising in amusement when he sees the mess in the living room.

“Sup, Ter-bear?” Gina calls, and Terry chuckles as Cagney tugs on his hand, pulling him towards them.

“Look, Daddy! We’re just like you, we caught the bad guys!” Lacey nods her head enthusiastically, and Rosa scowls as Terry unties them.

“If anything, your daughters are the bad guys for adult napping us.” Gina hums in agreement, stretching her arms out when she’s free. Terry laughs, pulling out his wallet to pay them.

“You’re telling me the almighty Gina and tough as nails Rosa couldn’t escape the wrath of my baby girls?”

“That’s exactly it. You’ve raised some future criminals here, Jeffords.” Rosa slides the $50 bill inside her leather jacket pocket, thanking him, and Terry shows her and Gina out the door.

Once the door clicks shut, Gina waves her own bill in the air, bowing. “I’d like to thank my mother for helping me grow into the businesswoman I am today-”

“Practicing your acceptance speech for the Emmy’s?” Rosa cuts her off, and Gina grins at her, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight. Their arms swing side by side, hands barely brushing as they walk.

“Oh, you have no idea, Rosie. You’ll see me nominated and winning soon enough.” Rosa smiles, a rarity that was common when she was with Gina, and halts them both in their tracks when they approach her motorcycle.

“You know, Linetti, I actually like you.”

Gina tilts her head, her tone playful and coy. “Is that so? Well, you’re not too bad yourself, Diaz.”

_(When did they get so close?)_

“For the record, being tied up with you was tolerable.” Rosa whispers, the cold puffs of air contrasting against the dark night sky. Gina shoves her hands deep into her hoodie pocket, shifting her position to hide her blush.

“Is Rosa Diaz saying she’s wrong?” She gasps in mock horror, and Rosa shakes her head, smiling at the ground.

_For the love of Nancy Meyer's movies, pull yourself together._

"So what if I am? Maybe I like to be wrong sometimes."  _Just with you,_ she doesn't add. Something flashes in Gina's eyes- she's touched, and she loves how Rosa lets her guard down with her, she loves the way Rosa makes her want to stay in the present, to put down her phone and _live._

_(She won't let this end like it did before.)_

Rosa pulls Gina closer to her, her hand lacing with hers this time, and she takes a step of faith and kisses her. Unspoken words from conversations cut short are said by the way Gina's fingers weave through her hair, the way her arm wraps around Gina's waist. Suddenly, they pull apart, and Rosa nearly stumbles, her mind reeling.

"I should go," she starts, moving backwards, her hands fumbling for her motorcycle helmet. Gina stares at her as if she's gone crazy, and her eyes turn steely with determination.

"No way are you ditching me after  _that,"_ she says, her face dangerously close once more, leaving Rosa breathless.

"What, no goodbye kiss?" Gina purrs, like a wolf claiming her prey.

_(She can't say no to that.)_

 


End file.
